


Mommy's girl (Lésbico)

by Lezz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Real Events, Kinks, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Lesbian Character, Porn, Real Life, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezz69/pseuds/Lezz69
Summary: (+18)Breves pero intensos relatos de las aventuras eróticas de una sexy mommy y sus lindas babies ardientes.





	1. Baby caliente

**Author's Note:**

> Relatos lesbo-eróticos basado en hechos reales.  
> No aptos para menores de 18 años.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam es una hermosa baby que está a poco de cumplir 18 años, ella solo quiere que su mommy la folle a cada rato y en todo lugar.

Mi princesa estaba muy caliente ese día y solo quería que me la follara tan duro e intenso como me fuera posible. Claro que lo hice, para entonces tenía el coñito inflamado y aún chorreando imparable de tanto habérselo chupado. Su vulva estaba algo hinchada y su vagina dilatada luego de haberle metido mis dedos.  
La hice ubicarse sentada sobre mi cara para poder chuparle su delicioso y dulce coñito. Ella se contoneaba al sentir mi lengua penetrado su agujero y mis labios envolver su clítoris para succionarlo.  
Era una rica putita insaciable que yo adoraba complacer. Creo que me estaba volviendo un tanto adicta a la miel que emanaba de entre sus piernas, esa que adoraba extraer con mi boca mientras la hacía gemir desesperadamente y la llevaba a un orgasmo tras otro.  
Sabía que ella también deseaba darme placer, entonces separé mis piernas para exhibirle mi intimidad totalmente mojada. No lo dudó y bajó para lamer y succionar mi coño al tiempo que refregaba el suyo contra mi rostro. Su lengüita se paseaba desde mi clítoris moviéndola allí en círculos para estimularlo y terminar penetrando mi vagina con ella.  
Yo empecé a introducir un par de dedos en su orificio, lo hice tan profundo como me fue posible hacerlo y entonces volvió a correrse. Pude succionarle la vagina en ese momento y tragar parte de sus fluidos.  
No pasó demasiado para que me viniera yo también. Estuvimos limpiándonos con nuestras lenguas por un buen rato para después tomar un pequeño descanso. Claro que no tardaríamos en reanudar la caliente sesión y así nos pasábamos la madrugada entera comiéndonos mutuamente, era una experiencia por demás deliciosa y gratificante. Ella es Miriam, mi beba más caliente. Me excita la idea de proponerle un trío con otra mujer, espero acepte, sería estupendo follarla en compañía de otra sexy mujer madura.


	2. Baby curiosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando mommy se folló a Nadine, una heterocuriosa muy ardiente.

Las mujeres bisexuales o heterocuriosas no solían llamar mi atención hasta que conocí a Nadine, una compañera de la residencia universitaria cuya belleza no pasaba desapercibida, morena, cabellos largos y ondulados, ojos verdes, era bastante exótica. Me encantaba su cuerpo, tenía un trasero impresionante aunque sus senos eran más bien pequeños.

No acostumbro encarar mujeres que no tengan mi misma orientación pues detesto hacerlas sentir incómodas o invadidas. La cuestión era que la mayoría de mis conocidos allí sabían que yo era lesbiana y me había hecho de cierta fama por haberme follado a varias chicas hermosas.

Yo no sabía que una vez me tiré varias veces a Karen (la compañera de habitación de Nadine) y que la chica quedó muy feliz con la experiencia, al punto de platicar sobre eso con otras personas, incluso con la misma Nadine, quien en una ocasión se puso a espiar cuando su compañera y yo teníamos sexo.

Sin que me lo esperase, un día que estaba sola, Nadine se presentó en mi habitación y trajo una caja. Sin rodeos me preguntó si yo tenía pareja, ante mi respuesta negativa, me dijo que su fantasía era estar con otra mujer, ya que le causaba curiosidad y no se sentía del todo segura acerca de su orientación sexual.

Reí y le pregunté qué le hacía pensar que iba a usarme como ratita de laboratorio para satisfacer su curiosidad. Entonces abrió la caja que trajo y respondió que solo confiaba en mí para que me la cogiera con eso. Era un arnés que traía un consolador de unos 25 cm de largo.

Volví a reír y le dije que mejor se buscara un hombre que la satisfaga. A lo que contestó que quería comprobar lo que Karen presumía tanto y eso era mi habilidad comiendo coños mejor que cualquier tipo con quien pudo estar antes en su vida.

"Estoy mojada y con ganas de que me la chupes toda para después follarme con eso como lo hiciste con la perra de Karen".

Esas habían sido sus textuales palabras antes que se lanzara a besarme y llevarme hasta la cama. Mi autocontrol se fue al demonio y segundos después ya estábamos ambas desnudas, besándonos y tocándonos los pechos.

Nadine besaba muy bien, sus labios eran carnosos y bonitos, su lengua tocando la mía me ponía de lo más cachonda. Hasta que ya no aguanté y chupé sus pezones por un rato antes de dirigirme a su coñito rasurado y húmedo para empezar a lamerlo despacio y hacerla estremecer con el leve contacto de mi lengua masajeando poco a poco su clítoris antes de envolverlo con mis labios y succionarlo un poco. Ella gimió de placer al sentir eso y me pidió que siguiera.

Dirigí mi lengua hacia su vagina que estaba rebosante de sus fluidos agridulces, sabía bien, le convenía estar así de mojada para poder penetrarla con ese enorme dildo que había traído.

Me dediqué afanosamente a comerle el coñito con gusto, la había hecho venirse unas tres veces seguidas. Ella pellizcaba sus pezones y movía sus caderas de atrás para delante para que yo la pudiera penetrar con mi lengua y mis dedos.

Cuando consideré que Nadine estaba lo suficientemente lista, le pedí que se pusiera en cuatro y me coloqué el arnés. No hizo falta lubricante extra, con mis dedos tomé un poco del líquido de su vagina y lo esparcí por el juguete sexual para después entrar en ella sin previo aviso, quería evitar que se tensara y además tenía ganas de ponerme salvaje.

Le metí el consolador hasta la mitad y ella gimió alto, su vagina parecía ceñirse al falo, entonces la tomé del cabello con una de mis manos y con la otra comencé a darle unas nalgadas. Volví a empujar y se lo enterré por completo, bien profundo en su coñito, haciéndola maldecir por unos instantes.

"Fóllame duro, mami" murmuró extasiada y eso me encantó.

Empecé a moverme en vaivén casi con violencia, entrando y saliendo de su vagina encharcada mientras ella se estimulaba el clítoris con sus dedos y ahogaba sus gritos en la almohada. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban cada vez que se la metía bien a fondo y jalaba sus cabellos diciéndole palabras sucias solo para excitarla más.

Al parecer dio resultado, Nadine se corrió una y otra vez, tanto que sus fluidos mojaron sus muslos y también las sábanas. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que también me corrí follándola así.

Cuando terminamos, tomamos juntas una ducha y volví a darle un buen oral mientras el agua nos caía. Ella quedó más que satisfecha pues me preguntó cuando podíamos repetir, le dije que cuando quiera.

Se acercó a besarme intensamente y antes de marcharse me dijo al oído: "La próxima vez, quiero que me folles por atrás también".

Desde entonces solo estoy fantaseando con su hermoso culito que obviamente, me cogeré con todas las ganas del mundo.


	3. Baby golosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorena es una jovencita muy caliente y adicta al coñito de su mommy.

Lorena se veía preciosa usando ese conjunto rojo de traje de baño. Su joven y armonioso cuerpo tentador me ponía cachonda por demás al verla pasear, luciendo su bikini pequeño y exhibiendo su bonito trasero sin el menor pudor. Ella sabía que me ponía muy caliente y me estaba seduciendo mientras tocaba su cuerpo atrevidamente al ponerse el bloqueador solar.

Seguramente, la muy putita pensó que iría junto a ella para ofrecerme a ponerle el bloqueador por esas partes difíciles para el alcance de su mano. No lo hice, quería también hacerme desear un poco.

La vi meterse a la piscina y nadar un poco en lo que yo permanecía en la orilla, tomando sol para broncearme. Parecía que Lore se estaba divirtiendo cuando de un momento a otro, notó mi mirada y mi expresión sonriente. Eso era porque imaginaba como me la iba a follar cuando nos tocara subir a la habitación pero ella me leyó la mente y quiso dar inicio a mi plan.

Salió de la piscina y vino hacia mí. Se me acercó al rostro y murmuró casi pegada a mis labios: "¿Por qué me ignoras cuando estoy tan caliente, mami?".

La besé profundamente y luego respondí: "Entonces veo que no sólo estás toda mojada por fuera, bebé".

Definitivamente no lo estaba, ella empezó a acariciar mi coño por encima de mi bikini, presionando mi clítoris con sus dedos mientras volvía a besarme. Se dio cuenta de que yo también me estaba mojando bastante.

No le importó que alguien pudiera venir, Lore desató las tiras de mi bikini y se puso entre mis piernas, dejó mi coño al descubierto, comprobando que se encontraba todo babosito con mis fluidos entre blanquecinos y trasparentes.

"¡Quiero la lechita que mami bota por su agujerito!".

"Sirvete toda la que quieras, princesa".  
La alenté.

Me causaba morbo cuando se refería de ese modo a mis jugos naturales. No solo le gustaba mamar mis senos, también lo hacia con mi vagina y lo hacía demasiado bien.

Sus labios fueron directo allí y se puso a chupar mientras yo abría más mis piernas para darle un mejor acceso, no contuve mis gemidos. Lore era una golosa adicta a mi coño, le encantaba complacerme así antes de dejarse coger salvajemente por mí.

Separó mis labios de ahí abajo y dejó mi clítoris expuesto para chuparlo fuerte a su entero antojo provocando que tuviera un orgasmo casi instantáneo. Lo sentía latir como loco entre sus dientes mientras de mi vagina caían más fluidos abundantes.

Mis caderas se movían en torno a su boquita que no paraba de succionarme, haciendo sonidos mojados mientras se bebía lo que salía de mi interior, entonces me vine una vez más. Hasta que ella decidió parar y vino a besarme. Su boca estaba tan mojada y llena de mi sabor que lo disfruté también un buen rato.

"Vamos a la habitación, bebé", le propuse.

"Sí, quiero que me comas la conchita también".

"Bebé, después de esto, juro que voy a comerte hasta el culo. Ni dudes de eso".

¡Y vaya que lo hice! Pero eso lo contaré en otra ocasión.


	4. Baby caprichosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agustina es una nena tan bella como caprichosa. Se siente brutalmente atraída por su instructora de equitación, por lo que no descansará hasta comerle el coño y hacerla su mommy.

Agustina era la típica chica de vida acomodada, de esas que lo tienen todo servido desde que nacen y se creen más que las otras personas solo por los privilegios materiales a su entera disposición. A decir verdad, me pareció antipática e insoportable cuando la conocí y no quise tener trato con ella.

Me dedico a dar clases de equitación y Agustina tomaba clases con mi colega, quien por cierto, ya no la toleraba más. Era una chiquilla insolente y sabía hacerse odiar por los demás, era algo así como una yegua difícil de domar aunque debía reconocer que era preciosa.

Mi pobre colega vino desesperado a plantearme un intercambio de alumnos porque él ya no podía con Agustina. Me dio lástima su situación pero también me causó curiosidad, quería saber si yo podía ser capaz de apaciguarla, acabé entonces aceptando el trato.

Mis primeras clases con ella fueron estresantes, hacía lo que le venía en gana y ponía nervioso al caballo que le asignaron. Tuve ganas de propinarle unas cachetadas cuando me respondía de mala manera.

Pero las cosas tomaban otro rumbo cuando luego de finalizar una práctica, me encontré con ella a solas en los cambiadores. La vi por accidente en ropa interior y eso me inquietó bastante aunque a ella no pareció importarle mucho.

No dije nada, solo miré hacia otro lado y comencé a cambiarme también. El silencio era incómodo, solo quería largarme de allí pero a la par, quería verla de nuevo, me había gustado su cuerpo delgado, su piel trigueña y su lindo y respingado trasero.

La observé de reojo y ella lo notó porque me estaba prestando atención, así que finalmente habló sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza.

"Ya sé que eres lesbiana, profe"

Solo reí intentando ignorarla, temí que fuera una trampa que su mañosa mente estuviera maquinando para perjudicarme.

"Me gustan tus pechos tan grandes. ¿Me dejarías chupártelos un poco?"

¡Mierda! Sus palabras tan inesperadas me empezaban a excitar rápidamente, pensé que ella bromeaba y que luego podría ir a decir que la he acosado o algo pero luego vi que no era nada de eso.

"Sé que no te caigo en gracia porque me porté mal con tu amigo pero fue a propósito para que se hartara de mí y me enviara a tomar clases contigo".

Mientras decía eso, se me acercaba más y más, dejandome descolocada.

"Me gustas, profe. Tengo sueños húmedos por tu culpa". Confesó e intentó besarme la boca aunque me esquivé. Era la primera vez que una alumna me ponía en una situación tan jodida.

"Ya tengo experiencia en esto. Le suelo chupar el coño a la zorra de mi prima y dice que lo hago bien. ¿Quieres comprobarlo o prefieres comerme primero?".

De un momento a otro terminó quedando desnuda. No podía creer que una chiquilla caprichosa fuera la que intentara ser mi dominante. Soy versátil pero esta situación era extraña aunque no por eso dejaba de parecerme excitante.

Sus manos bajaron mi brassier y masajearon mis pechos por un rato hasta que logró complacer sus deseos de chupármelos. Sus labios succionaban mis pezones uno por uno como si quisiera sacar leche de ellos mientras yo acariciaba su vulva humedecida con mis dedos.

"Mami, dame lechita". Dijo poniendo una falsa voz melosa pasando la punta de su lengua por uno de mis pezones endurecidos y pellizcando el otro.

Decidí seguirle el juego entonces, me calentaba demasiado la muy puta hablándome así y haciéndome todo eso. Ella no tenía nada de inocente y ya no me quise contener.

"No hay leche aquí, bebé. Pero a lo mejor la encuentras entre mis piernas. ¿Por qué no te fijas si hay?".

La idea le agradó. Me hizo sentar en un banco alargado de madera ahí dispuesto y separó mis piernas para luego arrodillarse y quedar viendo fijamente mi coño rasurado.

"Esto no es leche, mami. Es miel pero también me encanta y la quiero ya".

No pude contestar porque sus labios comenzaron a besar los labios de mi coño para luego incorporar su excitante lengua. En otras palabras, me estaba dando un beso francés en el coño y yo solo podía estremecerme tomando sus cabellos castaños y gimiendo.

"¡Qué bien lo haces, princesa! Sigue así, dame más de tu lengüita". Pedí mientras meneaba mis caderas en lo que su lengua penetraba mi ansiosa vagina que parecía estaba llorando de placer de tan húmeda que la tenía.

Yo misma me dispuse a dejar expuesto mi clítoris para que ella lo chupara y no tardó en hacerlo. Agus lo dejó cubierto con su saliva y mis fluidos, lo lamió y lo chupó hasta me corrí en su boquita. Ella se alegró de recibirme así, era una apasionada y experta chupadora de vaginas. Cada orgasmo fue intenso y exquisito.

Quise que metiera sus dedos en mí pero no nos quedó más tiempo ya que tuvimos que parar y vestirnos cuando escuchamos que otras alumnas venían para ingresar a los vestuarios.

Pero valió la pena porque desde esa ocasión, Agustina dejó de ser una alumna insoportable y caprichosa para convertirse en mi favorita, nadie sabía que con ella me fugaba al menos 15 minutos antes de que finalicen las prácticas para darnos placer en los vestuarios, cosa que me generaba muchísimo morbo.


	5. Baby de dos mommys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristina tiene la fantasía de que nos follemos juntas a su hermosa baby. No puedo negarme a tan exquisita petición.

Cuando Cristina me invitó a su casa, no imaginé que quería usarme para satisfacer una de sus tantas morbosas fantasías. Seguía siendo la misma zorra caliente de hace años y también seguía estando demasiado buena.

Cris y yo nos conocemos hace ya más de una década, fuimos compañeras en la preparatoria y en ese tiempo tuvimos una relación muy ardiente. No podría decirse que fuimos novias precisamente pero éramos amigas y también amantes. Con ella experimenté y aprendí mucho de lo que hoy sé cuando se trata de complacer sexualmente a otra mujer.

Luego cada quien tomó un camino diferente cuando fuimos a la universidad pero sabíamos de igual modo que nos teníamos mutuamente si teníamos necesidad de una buena follada, así que nos veíamos en ocasiones para tener sexo y rememorar nuestros años de adolescencia.

Recibí la llamada de Cristina el viernes por la mañana y me invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su departamento, me dijo que estaba caliente y deseosa de mi presencia. Yo por supuesto, no me iba a negar a cumplir su petición. Llevé unas botellas de su vino favorito para que brindemos por el reencuentro y el sábado por la noche, estuve puntual en su puerta.

Ni bien me hizo a pasar a su casa, comenzó a besarme con intensidad y a apretujar mis pechos. La conocía bien, ella estaba en serio muy caliente y yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Dejé que me desnudara apenas luego de cruzar el saludo hasta que quedamos sin una pieza de ropa encima.

"Vamos a mi habitación". Me dijo y tomó una de mis manos para llevarme hasta ahí pero antes de ingresar, me explicó lo que traía en mente.

"No estoy sola, cariño. Tengo a una hermosura ahí adentro y quiero que la follemos juntas".

"¿Y ella está de acuerdo?". Pregunté con un tono de falsa indignación y ella asintió.

Bueno, admito que me tomó por sorpresa pero también me excitó la idea de un trío con Cristina y su perrita que esperaba adentro del dormitorio. Ella abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con una preciosa chica de tez morena y cuerpo privilegiado, estaba desnuda y usaba una almohada para masturbarse sin pudor alguno frente a nuestros ojos. ¡Me calentó muchísimo verla así!

"Ella es Selene". Me presentó con la muchachita aunque no me importaba tanto conocer su nombre, yo quería conocer sus cualidades sexuales y el sabor su coñito húmedo.

"Bebé, tienes que hacer todo lo que la amiga de mommy desee, absolutamente todo, ¿de acuerdo?". Le dijo Cris mientras apartaba mis cabellos y besaba mi cuello.

"Sí. Me gusta la idea de tener dos mommys para mí esta noche"

Entonces Cristina me alentó a que me metiera yo primera a la cama y ni bien lo hice, su baby se me acercó al rostro para lamer mi boca, colocando su lengüita entre mis labios. Me estaba provocando la muy descarada mientras sus pequeños senos rozaban los míos excitandome aún más. Rato después, Selene y yo nos comíamos a besos apasionados y nos tocábamos los pechos mientras mi amiga nos veía sonriente.

Cuando se cansó de solo mirar, también se metió a la cama y comenzó a besar los hombros de su linda mujercita y una de sus manos bajaba rápidamente hacia el coño de Selene. Sus dedos hurgaban en la vulva y cuando encontró su clítoris se puso a presionarlo y estimularlo. En tanto yo dejé de besar a la chica y dirigí mis labios a sus hermosas tetitas para chuparlas y morderlas una por una.

Ella gemía toda excitaba y no era para menos, yo mamaba sus pechitos y Cris la masturbaba moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido y de tanto en tanto le introducía los dedos que chapoteaban en la mojada vagina de esa princesita fogosa.

"No te vengas todavía, muñeca. Recuerda que el primer orgasmo es para nuestra invitada". Le susurró Cristina y la otra asintió.

"¿Quiere probar mi coñito, mommy?. Me preguntó Selene con la carita toda sonrojada a causa de su excitación.

"Todito, princesa".

Sí, era lo que más quería. y entonces Cris la liberó y la hizo recostar en la cama sobre su espalda y la ayudó a abrir sus piernas tanto como podía. Luego con sus manos separó el coñito de Selene para dejarme ver sus labios que eran de un color ligeramente oscuros aunque su clítoris era rosita casi rojo y su vagina chorreaba fluidos que se veían exquisitos. No lo dudé más y acerqué mi boca a su sexo. Me puse a besarlo un rato antes de incorporar mi lengua, apenas ese leve contacto la hizo temblar y gemir.

"Más, mommy". Pidió ansiosa.

Entonces le dí unas lamidas largas, empezando por su agujerito subiendo lentamente hasta su clítoris hinchado. Me entretuve con él apretando con la punta de mi lengua y Selene se removía inquieta. Alcé la vista y noté que Cris la besaba, era hermoso verlas tan compenetradas en un beso intenso y fogoso mientras yo imitaba algo similar besando lo que parecía boquita más abajo, introduciendo mi lengua en la vagina tanto como podía, moviéndola adentro y luego succionando su deliciosa esencia femenina. Me encanta, era tan rica que no podía dejar de beberla hasta que se corrió en mi boca y yo no podía sentirme más agradecida.

No me detuve. Continué chupando su coñito que estaba más húmedo, más sensible y también más palpitante que minutos atrás. Ella movía sus caderas en círculos en torno a mi boca mientras mi lengua entraba y salía de su rajita. Sus jugos se esparcieron entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su culo y de repente sentí ganas de explorarla también allí.

Cristina me leyó el pensamiento y me hizo parar un rato. Indicó a su baby que cambiemos de posición. Ahora ella se recostó en la cama y pidió a Selene que le diera coño sentándose en su cara para que hicieran un 69. Me puse a observarlas un rato mientras me masturbaba esperando mi turno para unirme a ellas.

Era un bello espectáculo erótico verlas comiéndose mutuamente. Cristina le estaba chupando el clítoris y metía tres de sus dedos en Selene, dilatando de vagina rápidamente.

Cuando consideré bastante espera. Me acerqué a Selene para separar sus glúteos y comenzar a chupar su ano apretadito. Ella separó su boca del coño de Cris para poder gemir a su entero gusto, era una delicia escucharla.

Ahí estábamos cumpliendo una fantasía hermosa, dándole doble placer a esa princesita que parecía una gata en celo sedienta de sexo. Tenía a dos mommys para ella solita, una que le atendía el clitoris y la vagina y otra que le iba abriendo el culito a lengüetazos.

Así nos mantuvimos por un buen rato. Selene intentaba seguir chupando el coño de Cris pero se le hacía difícil ya que solo podía gemir como desesperada. Yo había conseguido dilatar su ano y ahora tenía dos de mis dedos penetrando en ese lugar más los tres dedos de Cris que tenía a tope en su vagina.

Comenzamos a mover nuestros dedos, yo llegué a introducir uno más en ese culito hambriento y al cabo de un rato, la estábamos follando como salvajes con nuestros dedos insertados en sus dos orificios. Ella volvía a mover su cadera como para sentirnos más y más, gritaba y jadeaba ahogada en un infinito placer.

Y entonces un chorro de fluidos explotó de ella, mojándonos a Cris y a mí, le dimos un orgasmo de lo más espectacular. Ese apenas fue el primero de muchos aquella inolvidable y caliente noche.


	6. Baby incestuosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un reencuentro muy caliente con Anita, mi prima a la que no veía hace una década.

Nunca pasó por mi mente enredarme con alguna mujer de mi familia hasta el día que fui a visitar a mis tíos y luego de varios años me rencontré con Anita, mi prima. La última vez que la vi, ella era apenas una niña pero caí en la cuenta de que pasó más de una década de eso.

Se había convertido en una preciosa mujercita con un cuerpo nada despreciable. Era una linda morena de ojos color avellana, alta, muy delgada, tenía poco busto pero buenísimas caderas y un culito firme y levantado. No podía creer que se hubiera puesto tan buena, en serio me dejó sorprendida.

De repente, empecé a inquietarme mucho porque tenía pensamientos indebidos con Anita. Me preguntaba si era virgen, si era hetero o tal vez bisexual, si le gustaría probar con una mujer, y también imaginaba otras cosas más subidas de tono que quería hacer con ella, como comerle el coñito y averiguar a qué le sabía.

Al parecer ella me recordaba de buena manera y le agradaba como en el pasado, cuando era una niñita yo siempre la defendía cuando sus hermanos mayores la molestaban. Creo que se quedó con esa buena impresión, como la prima con la que podía contar.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, la suerte estuvo de mi lado porque Anita me ofreció a quedarme con ella en su habitación a pesar de que su madre me asignó otro dormitorio. Igual nadie cuestionó nada, no había nada de malo que las primas compartieran una recámara, había mucho de que hablar. Claro que yo no iba a dejar pasar una chance así.

En horas de la noche, cuando ya todos habían ido a dormir, mi primita hermosa y yo seguíamos platicando de todo un poco hasta que me atreví a sacar disimuladamente esos temas que me interesaban.

"¿Tienes novio?".

Mi pregunta fue directa, su respuesta también.

"No. Hay un chico en mi escuela que me gusta pero no me hace caso. Creo que no le gusto ni un poco".

"Pues si no le gustas, él es un idiota. Eres demasiado hermosa, Anita".

La noté sonrojarse un poco ante mis elogios.

"¿No me crees acaso? Te lo decía desde antes cuando les visitaba en vacaciones de la escuela. Eres muy linda. ¿Recuerdas eso?"

"Sí"

"Ven aquí". Le dije y le extendí la mano, ella me hizo caso y tomó mi mano. "Recuerdas lo que hacíamos antes en la piscina? Te sentabas en mi regazo y me "bailabas"".

"A ti te gustaba que lo hiciera".

"Sí. Quieres repetirlo ahora aquí?".

"Claro. Será divertido".

Anita tuvo iniciativa y al parecer recordaba bien lo que le mencioné. Ella tenía un minishort de jeans y una camiseta ajustada. Todos sus bonitos atributos estaban expuestos frente a mí. Se acercó con actitud segura y seductora y se sentó en mis muslos apoyando sus nalgas. Comenzó a moverse frotando su trasero contra mi pelvis y ocasionalmente lo apoyaba contra mi sexo. Solo con eso ya me mojé y me dispuse a alentarla a que siguiera, era como si estuviera haciendo el famoso twerking sentada en mi regazo y me ponía demasiado caliente.

No pude contenerme y llevé mis manos a acariciar sus muslos, ella no protestó y siguió con lo suyo. Entonces la tomé de la cintura y la presioné contra mi cuerpo, es decir, abrí las piernas y su trasero quedó pegado a mi sexo, claro que estábamos vestidas aún pero igual era placentero. Me estaba moviendo y masturbando contra ella que tampoco dejaba de moverse para provocarme.

Llevé entonces mi mano hasta la bragueta de su shortcito y la moví enérgicamente. Estaba estimulando a mi prima, masturbándola sobre la ropa hasta que entendí que le gustaba lo que le hacía y gimió bajito.

"¿Te gusta, hermosa? ¿Quieres que siga?". Le pregunté.

"Sí".

Me atreví entonces a desprenderle el short y a meter mi mano en él para tocar su intimidad a mi entero antojo. Descubrí que estaba mojadísima y eso solo me puso peor. Con mis dedos acaricié su vulva, recorriendo hasta abajo y volviendo hacia arriba, esparciendo sus fluidos, pasándolos fugazmente por su clítoris y deslizándolos hasta la entrada de su vagina, fingiendo que se los metería.

Ella estaba por perder el control de tan excitada que se sentía y yo más al ponerla así de cachonda. Me dijo que estaba por venirse y entonces paré, retiré mi mano de su short y le pedí que se levante. Ella obedeció y también me puse de pie, la tomé por la cintura, presionándola contra mi humanidad y le planté un beso en la boca. Ella se sorprendió pero terminó por corresponderme.

Tras unos instantes de besos húmedos y apasionados, le saqué la camiseta, no traía sostén y sus pechos quedaron a mi vista. Luego le bajé el short y la hice sentar en la cama con las piernas abiertas, volví a besar sus labios y luego fui a su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban sus senos. No podía creer que estuviera tocando así a mi prima, me sentía tan pervertida y a la vez tan decidida.

"¿Quieres que chupe tu coñito, amor?. Le susurré al oído y se le erizó la piel. Anita solo asintió.

Bajé a succionar un momento sus ricos y erectos pezones que se tornaban oscuritos cuando los estiraba y llenaba de saliva. En tanto, mis dedos volvieron a su chorreante conchita que pedía ser saboreada por mi boca.

Besé su abdomen y seguí bajando. Quedé arrodillada en el piso con mi cabeza entre sus piernas y comencé a besar su sexo virgen, prometiéndome que le daría un oral inolvidable. Saqué mi lengua y la endurecí, comencé a pasar lentamente sobre su raja desde la vagina subiendo hasta su clítoris. Repetí eso unas cuantas veces y noté que ella ya se movía en respuesta a mis estímulos en su sexo.

Mis labios se ciñeron a su clítoris para chuparlo sabrosamente. Anita gimió más alto y yo empecé a tocarme con una de mis manos dentro de mi ropa interior también. Estaba tan caliente que lo necesitaba hasta que dejé de succionarla un rato para desnudarme también. Tomé una almohada y la puse entre mis piernas, pegando mi coño a ella antes de volver a comer la deliciosa concha a mi hermosa baby que ahora se trataba de mi prima.

Me estaba masturbando con la almohada, fregando mi sexo y moviéndome rápido. A la par, mi lengua entraba y salía al mismo ritmo de la vagina de Anita, follándola gustosa y haciéndola jadear de placer. La hice correrse enseguida y botar muchísimo de ese jugo agridulce y tibio de su agujerito palpitante, el cuál me puse a degustar como si fuera un manjar exquisito y así también, yo me vine dejando mojada la almohada que tenía entre mis piernas.

Luego nos acomodamos en la cama, enredando nuestras piernas y pegando nuestros coños mojados que parecían besarse. Empezamos a tijerear y gemir, moviéndonos cada vez más rápido. Nuestras vaginas hacían un sonido acuoso y nuestros clítoris se rozaban generando una sensación placentera por demás.

Esa noche me la pasé comiendo y chupando el coño de Anita en distintas posiciones. Respeté el hecho de que fuera virgen y no le metí los dedos en ningún momento. Pero no pensaba volver a mi casa sin al menos desvirgarle el culo con un bonito dildo de cristal que traje para entretenerme, creo que se vería hermoso enterrado en ella, dilatando su ano mientras vuelvo a comerle su rica y jugosa conchita. Nunca podré tener suficiente de ella.


End file.
